


Aquí y allá.

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El con quién es el que importa en realidad. Tom lo sabe y es su deber hacérselo entender a Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquí y allá.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No mío, tampoco ajeno.

**Aquí y allá.**

Romance es...

... no en opinión de Bill, quedarse varados entre Francia y Alemania. No cuando es de noche, no sin electricidad, y mucho menos, no cuando en München los espera a él y a su gemelo una suite de lujo en el hotel más caro de la ciudad. Ese que con sus sábanas de lino importado le hacen volver vez tras vez y pagar la elevada cuenta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

No, de romance ni una pizca, que en otro momento no habría significado nada, gajes del oficio cuando se viaja entre países por un tour internacional y demás, pero que en ese preciso día, el día en que él y Tom habían elegido para celebrar su primer año juntos como algo más que gemelos, venía a ser el incendio después del terremoto, o dicho de manera más sencilla: La catástrofe más grande que en su mente de dieciséis años pudiera pensar.

—Hey —se sentó Tom al lado de su gemelo, tendiéndole la lata de Coca-Cola aún sin abrir y ahora caliente que había sacado para sí rato atrás, cuando el autobús de la gira aún se movía por la carretera y su pronóstico de llegada a la próxima ciudad no era más que de dos horas—, quita esa cara.

—Es la única que tengo, así que perdona si la uso como me plazca —respondió Bill con acritud, aceptando pese a todo la bebida y tras abrirla, beber un largo y refrescante sorbo que culminó en ‘ahhh’ por acción del gas carbonatado. Bendito fuera el clima de finales de verano en la campiña francesa, porque el autobús no sólo había sufrido un desperfecto grande al detener por completo su movimiento, sino que una segunda inspección dejó bien en claro que era necesario ahorrar la gasolina restante (algo así como medio tanque) en espera de lo peor, dejándolos así a oscuras y sin más que hacer hasta que un mecánico de la ciudad más cercana hiciera aparición.

David había dicho máximo un par de horas, palabras que en su momento el menor de los gemelos había creído, pero que luego de caída la noche y con su reloj marcando casi el cambio de día, poco quedaba de aquella confianza ciega.

—Ugh —se golpeó Bill el cuello, donde el mosquito número un millón había decidido succionar de su sangre—. No sé si es peor estar adentro y con calor o aquí afuera y sufriendo con los insectos.

Tom se guardó su opinión, consciente de que sin importar cuál fuera, sólo serviría para frustrar aún más a su gemelo. En su lugar, se aprovechó de la oscuridad y la falta de espectadores para besarlo en el mismo sitio donde el atrevido mosquito le había picado segundos antes.

—¿Mejor?

—Un poco, sí... —Concedió Bill, estremeciéndose leve, apenas imperceptiblemente—. Tomi, aquí no...

Su gemelo lo ignoró, apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro y hundiendo la nariz en la suave curva de su cabello, aspirando el aroma del cual nunca podía tener lo suficiente.

Los haces luminosos de las linternas del resto de sus compañeros, tanto de banda como staff, se adivinaban al otro lado del autobús, por lo que con un nuevo beso, Tom rompió cualquier reticencia que Bill tuviera.

—Shhh —silenció el pequeño gemido que éste dejó escapar cuando con la lengua le lamió un largo camino húmedo hasta la oreja.

—Lo dice el que me jadea encima como un perro —rio Bill, uniendo su boca con la de Tom y compartiendo un breve beso antes de que el ruido de pisadas sobre el pavimento los hiciera separarse abruptamente.

Era David, quien presionándose el tabique nasal entre dos dedos, les hizo saber que la ayuda aún seguía en camino y ningún cambio se daría hasta un par de horas más.

Absteniéndose de dar su opinión, Bill bufó y se cruzó de brazos, convencido de que sus planes para aquella habitación de hotel, estaban por completo cancelados y sin rembolso.

—Todos queremos regresar a casa, lo sé, pero es lo que hay y toca aguantarse —le regañó David sin sospechar siquiera que el pesar de Bill nada tenía que ver con estar a la mitad de la nada, sino más bien con no estar en donde se suponía él y su gemelo habrían pasado la noche de sus vidas.

Tom sí lo hizo, y aprovechando la oscuridad, le sujetó la mano en un gesto cariñoso, haciéndole saber que no importaba. Apenas David se alejó, mascullando para sí y cualquiera que quisiera escucharlo que él no era el puto amo del universo como para controlar los imprevistos y que por lo tanto no era su culpa si el autobús de la gira decidía por designios superiores dejar de funcionar, Tom tironeó de un muy malhumorado Bill al interior del vehículo, haciendo caso omiso de la sarta de groserías que su gemelo soltaba con cada paso.

—... porque él no entiende —refunfuñó Bill, aún con el ceño fruncido, pese a que en la oscuridad total del interior, no veía más allá de sus pestañas—. ¿Tom, sigues aquí?

—Tienes... que... calmarte... —Le dijo su gemelo, con cada palabra reduciendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos y arrinconándolo contra lo que Bill creía era la puerta del sanitario, quizá el refrigerador, no sabía a ciencia cierta nada que no fuera la calidez de Tom o lo rápido que el corazón le latía dentro de su pecho.

—P-Pero... Nuestro aniversario —rebatió Bill sin fuerzas, cerrando los ojos por inercia—. La reservación y... las sábanas de lino...

—No importan. Aquí, allá, donde sea... Estamos juntos, es lo que cuenta —besó Tom la comisura de sus labios—. ¿De acuerdo? Este día no será más especial porque lo pasemos en el Hilton de München, lo será porque estamos juntos, eso tenlo presente.

—Tomi... —Musitó Bill, cerrando la distancia entre sus bocas y liberando la tensión que desde su parada forzada a la mitad de la nada, había caído sobre sus hombros con gran peso.

Romance es...

... en opinión de Bill, incluso en el paraje más desierto, estar con Tom.

Tan sencillo como eso.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
